Lovely
by hidden-under-the-desk
Summary: She will not give up on someone who calls her lovely.   Starts during the christmas special and goes off on my little tangent. T to be safe, I'm not sure where this will end up.
1. Chapter 1

**Lovely **

**CH1**

A/N: This is my first ever Fanfic so please be gentle! I Just thought that there are too few fics on this pairing (although the few I have seen are awesome) so I thought I would have a shot! 

_Lovely, _he called me lovely. The very phrase that was intended to stop me from hoping that we would "take out together again" only succeeded in making me blush at the compliment.

"Honestly Edith!" I berated myself "You aren't some simpering school girl, speak to the man!"

But what to say? The truth? It would not be the first time I tangled with trouble over something as simple as outing the truth, in fact that is how I lost him the first time around. Well not again. "If you think I'm going to give up on someone who calls me lovely…"

I could have screamed when the butler chose that moment to interrupt. All I wanted to do was sit there for the rest of the day and convince him that he was not old or crippled or any other self-deprecating phrase he would pin on himself, not in my eyes. What my sisters saw as age I saw wisdom and experience. What my family mistook for a dull mentality with lack of interest I saw a soft, kind sense of humour now not unlike my own.

I was cruel before the war, sulking alone in the shadows, in hindsight I am no longer surprised that few people actually enjoyed my company. My time with the wounded war veterans at Downton altered me for the better; I wanted to prove that to him. Prove that now I am a better person, worthy of the wonderful man I know him to be. No I would not give up on him.

"I'm afraid you must"

But I will not my dear, you will see

A/N 2: I would love to see if anyone actually reads this! If you have and have any advice for me or even just want request I stop writing for the sake of humanity then I will gladly accept the criticism haha.' I do have a second chapter of the same scene from Strallan's perspective, any thoughts?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I've finally updated! I am so sorry that it has been so long. My only excuse is that I have been too busy reading all the other wonderful stories' people have been uploading! **

**Also to every one who commented or followed this fic thank you so much! I am so happy that so many of you liked it.**

I knew I had to do it.

I could have sat through tea, flattering her, fawning over her whispering every sickeningly overused endearment that danced through my mind, 'darling', 'sweetheart', 'love'. Then finally I would be able to make her the offer I knew she wouldn't refuse.

But I won't.

I know, as sweet as she is, that after years of nursing and caring for a crippled old man, with little or no reward she would only look at me with resentment and regret.

And that is something I hope never to see in those beautiful blue eyes. Even then I couldn't stop myself, if only just once, from telling her she is was and always will be lovely to me.

And I was right, I had never seen anything more lovely than as she sat there and boldly told me she would not give up.

I hope she does.

I don't know how many times I can say no to her.

**So? What do you think? I know vaguely of how I want it to go but I need a little help form you, my awesome readers! Just give me a little push in the right direction and I'll be off! **

**Similarly if it's awful just tell me what I'm doing wrong :0) I appreciate all feedback. xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**I bet you didn't expect me to update so soon did you? Especially after the mass amount of time I made you wait for the last chapter! Well after so many awesome reviews how could I make such epic readers wait? Thank you! It's only been one day and so many reviews! Keep it up! :D**

I walked along the dirt path that ran from the village up to the rose gardens at the back of the house. Few people took this path as opposed to the main road during winter as it took much longer to reach the warmth of the main house. I prefer to walk along this way, it gives me time to think.

Ever since my meeting with Anthony I couldn't really comprehend where we were with one another, never mind where I would go from here. It always felt like I took one step forward and two steps back wherever he was concerned.

After that initial, strained confrontation the rest of my visit was eerily relaxed. We had talked over the most inane subjects that with anyone else it would have been most dull, however the conversation between us flowed like water. My questioning kept the conversation going and his witty observations had made me laugh. Eventually I had to leave for home lest I be late for dinner.

We had regained our easy friendship with one another, two sides of the same coin. However, he subtly continued to stress the he could not court me as he once had.

It was enough to drive me mad! How could I convince this dear man that all I had to do was look into those crystal blue eyes that made me weak at the knees and listen to his soft calming voice that had the ability to send me straight to sleep and I would forget about anything and everything else.

By this point in my thoughts I was sat on one of the stone benches that was set in the garden. A shiver wracked my body as I stood to make my way towards the house.

"Edith! Where on earth have you been in only that thin jacket? It's freezing out there!" Mary admonished as she glided towards me with Matthew at her heels. I allowed myself a small smile at that. Ever since the two had got engaged they were practically inseparable. I was happy

for her. Matthew seemed to be a good influence over Mary, and she clearly loved him it was there for the world to see.

However, I couldn't help the slight twinge of jealousy. After so long Mary was finally able was finally able to marry the man she loved, and Matthew had recovered from his spinal injury and so felt free to propose without feeling like he was holding her back.

"I just went for a quick walk to stretch my legs." I answered. As time had gone on we had grown closer. Vindictive backstabbing from years gone by was all but forgotten.

"Alright, oh by the way Mama told me she wants to see you" Mary said quickly not quite meeting my eyes "she says you have a visitor."

**Well, who could this mysterious visitor be I wonder? **

**I now have a pretty good grasp of how I want this to pan out but really any and all suggestions are greatfully welcome!**

**And remember, the more reviews I get the sooner you my wonderfull readers, will get the next chapter!**


End file.
